This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A procedure can be performed on a patient using various techniques and instrumentation. For example, ablation or stent implantation can be performed relative to a particular and selected portion of a patient's heart. Various techniques are required to determine a location of an instrument prior to performing a particular procedure.
For example, it is generally selected to substantially precisely locate the ablation instrument to ensure appropriate ablation of an appropriate portion of the anatomy. X-ray images may be acquired to determine the location of an instrument in a patient prior to performing an ablation procedure. Arrhythmias of a patient's heart can be treated with an ablation of a particular and specific anatomical location within a patient's heart. Generally, the selected results, such as an elimination of an arrhythmia, are achieved only when the particular anatomical location is ablated.
Determining the location of the instrument can also be performed with generally known navigation instruments and procedures. The navigation instrument and procedures, however, may also require additional equipment and specialized training. The navigated instruments may require additional capital equipment and greater size. Alternatively, a procedure may be done in an open manner. Thus, navigation or position determination is done by the surgeon through direct visualization. Open procedures, however, may be more traumatic to patients.